Conspicuous Doctrine
by jessicajuice
Summary: When the top teenage detectives attend a private academy, their lives and the life of Raito Yagami will change. What will they have in store for each other?
1. What May Be, May Become

**Author's Note** : Hello Hello Hello. My name is Enelle. This fic is being written just because I couldn't find a fic with L and Raito in high school. I do not like adults and I try not to read too much about them. For some reason, I don't mind Deathnote even though everyone are adults. So our subjects are in high school dealing with harsh reality. The main paring is Raito and L. Other pairings are Mello, Matt, and Near. At first, it is Raito and Misa. Misa will be annoying, but she will grow up some as the story progresses. I'm hoping she comes out to be a more likable person, but we'll see how the story goes. This is an alternate reality, obviously. The Deathnotes do not exist, Raito is not Kira nor wants to play God. There is some boy love. There is also scary situations that comes up in reality; murder, rape, and abusive authority. Also, I have read the manga, seen the movies, but I have not seen the dubbed version of the Deathnote anime. I have seen the first few episodes of the original unsubbed of Deathnote in Japanese. So please keep in mind that I will not be using any information or whatever from the English Deathnote. So please do not get confused if something does not makes sense, I am using other resources. Just message me if you need an explanation or you truly think I am off my rocker.

Disclaimer : I don't see a point to a disclaimer as I am obviously not the creator. That in it's self was a disclaimer.

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

**_Conspicuous Doctrine_**

_The Apple Of My Eye Is An Intriguing One_

**Chapter 01**

**What May Be, May Become**

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

The winds were a pleasant feeling to any child who went outside for some fun. The sunshine was warming, the grass was as lush as always. Children were laughing and playing. They played together or were quietly studying alone. These particular children at Wammy's Orphanage were gifted. There were all sorts of talents to be found around the yard as well as inside. There were artists, mathematicians, athletes, inventors, and any other great profession you could think of, only, they were children.

Quillsh Wammy is the founder of such an orphanage, but please do not be confused. He didn't only harbor young geniuses, no he helped shelter many children all over the world. Quillsh Wammy is an inventor who used the abundance of fortune he gained to building several orphanages over the world. This one in particular, is located in Winchester, England. It is well known because it is one of the few that particularly gathers incredibly talented children. The orphanage is known as Wammy's House.

But at the moment, four children were not playing outside in the lovely weather. They were inside Wammy's House and one in question could not be found when he was be searched for.

"Rodger, I can't find him anywhere. I've checked his room, outside, the kitchens, the roof, the library, but I can not find him!"

Rodger, an old man, second in command from Quillsh Wammy, took the bridge of his nose in his index finger and thumb. He was trying hard to fend off a headache. He strongly disliked children, but none the less, took care of them all. It was his job after all, to gather and nurture young geniuses. He finally looked up from his office's desk to see the young caretaker before him. "Danny, the thing you need to know about Mello, is that he is where ever Matt is."

"I'm sorry, I do not quite remember a Matt."

"No need to apologize, you are a new worker here. It will take you some time to know all the children. Matt is the red headed boy whom you confiscated his violent game two days ago," Rodger suppressed his smile.

"Ah, yes, now I remember. And Mello kicked me right below the shin for that." Danny seemed to be also suppressing his own smile while also looking defeated.

"Yes, yes. I remember. Now, where do you think Matt is?"

"Oh!" Danny clamped his hands together in realization, "He's in the gaming room!" Danny immediately turned to take his leave when Rodger spoke again.

"Mello is smart, I'm quite sure he knows we are looking for him. He will be hiding, so please look carefully."

"Yes Sir."

"Did you find L and Near?"

"Yes, they are outside your door at the moment."

"Very well, please send them in." Danny nodded and left the office.

As he stepped out and into the hallway, he found L, a boy with jet black hair that stuck up in all different angles. His inky black eyes were wide and staring with profound bags beneath his eyes. His skin was pale from lack of sunlight and the confines of shelter. He wore a white cotton long sleeved shirt with baggy jeans and no shoes or socks. Danny hadn't seen this teenage before since he was always absent from the orphanage. L was crouching on the floor staring at whom was close to him with a weary eye as well as curious. The form beside him was a younger boy sitting right down on the floor with his feet beneath himself. This child had the same eyes as L, but less wide and did not have the misfortune of lacking sleep. He clearly had a form of albinism with his light colored hair and skin. He wore stark white pajamas and was currently fiddling with the jaws of an action figure dinosaur that Danny could not name.

L spoke without looking at Danny, "Rodger said we could come in."

Danny noted that this was not a question but a statement. None the less, he nodded, then realizing neither boys noticed his nodding of affirmation said, "Yes, you may go in and wait while I bring along Mello as well."

Both L and Near stood up from their positions, L taking more of a slouching posture. They ventured slowly into Rodger's office with L in the Lead and Near following close behind. Danny made his way down the halls in the direction of the gaming room.

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

The sounds of a handheld videogame could be heard. Though the volume was low, it's persistent beeping began to grind on Mello's nerves.

"Matt! Shut that thing off!"

"No, if I do, I'll get anxious while we're waiting!"

"I know, but we're not waiting. He won't find us."

"Mello, this hiding place used to work for you when you were at your parent's house…but these people aren't the same. They'll think to get on their hands and feet." Mello switched off his game and pocketed it. Mello felt a little guilty as he saw Matt's determination as he peered out from beneath their confines. Mello gathered up his confidence which was wavering since their hiding place was quite obvious.

"They won't think of it. They're all lazy idiots." Matt only grumbled in response and placed the goggles that hung around his neck and put them over his eyes.

Footsteps could be heard outside the corridor and both teenagers fell silent. Mello could tell the footsteps belonged to a man by the sound of it's weight. The man walked into the room and was conducting his search in silence. After a minute or two, he called out for Mello. The boys could hear him moving furniture around to find the young blonde.

Mello's heart seemed to jump into his throat as the man got down on his hands and knees right before the bed that was placed in the gaming room, particularly for Matt when he fell asleep playing games.

Matt, deprived from gaming at the moment, let his anxiousness get to him and lashed his hand out towards the man's face.

"Arrhhh!" The man was hit right on the nose by the back of Matt's hand. Matt, being the thin and young teenage that he was, didn't have much force behind the hit, but a swift look of panic crossed Matt's face. That was the last drop for Mello.

Mello swiftly slid out from underneath the bed and crashed himself into the man. As the man fell to his side, Mello climbed on top of him and pressed his hands to the chest. "Don't do that to him!"

"Do what?!" The caretaker yelled back in surprise of the events.

"You'll make him panic!"

Matt's voice interrupted, "Mello, I'm fine." Mello looked up to peer beneath the bed and saw that Matt's face was lit up by his DS screen. The screen could be seen reflected through Matt's goggles, but his eyes were hidden. The beeping of the game could be heard. The beeping was all that could be heard for a long moment of seconds.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke Mello's silent thinking. He looked down at the caretaker and noticed the trial of blood from the man's nose. It was trickling down the top of his lip, to the corner of his lips and down the side of his chin and neck. Mello got off the man and brushed off his black shirt and pants.

"Mello, your presence is acquired at Rodger's office. Would you accompany me?" The man took a hanky out from his suit pants and began to clear his face of blood. He then held hard onto his nose to stop the flow.

"I don't care."

"You must come." The caretaker's voice sounded funny since he was holding his nose.

Mello thought for a while, "Not without Matt." Both the teenager and young adult looked down at the bed. Matt was not is view but they could hear the videogame from where Matt was currently at.

"Mello, I don't quite understand it. You've never before had a need to always be with Matt. Why now." Mello thought of how to phrase his next words, then faced the caretaker.

"I am pretty sure I know why you need me. If I am right, I'm not letting Matt leave my side. I won't like the offer I think will be presented."

Danny sighed. So Mello already knew? "He can wait outside the office. He will be near." Mello looked back to the bed which hid Matt from view. Mello listened to the beeping sounds then answered, "Alright."

The caretaker made his way to the door after Mello called out Matt. Both teenagers now walked quietly behind the caretaker with Matt's game turned off. The silence made the man feel awkward, so he tried to start up a conversation. "L's here, did you know?"

Mello remembered seeing the other teenager in the Kitchen, raiding the fridge of all it's sweets. "I noticed. I was surprised at first, but then it helped me realize what I think you want with us. Is Watari here?"

"Not that I know of, why would he be?"

"I forget your new here. L is always with Watari, so he is rarely seen at the orphanage."

"Is that so? Where does Watari go?"

"To do whatever L needs to have done, and other important matters."

They all reached Rodger's office. "Matt, could you wait here for a while?" Matt nodded his approval and the caretaker and Mello walked into the office after shutting the door.

The room was silent. Rodger sat at his desk, with his hands laced together in front of his mouth. L and Near were already at the desk. L was hunched with his thumb between his lips while Near was on the floor taking apart a toy dinosaur Mello knew to be a Diplodocoidea. Mello went to stand with a straight posture beside Near.

"Do any of you know why I have you gathered here?", Rodger lifted his hands from his mouth and placed them atop his desk.

Mello rolled his eyes, "It's obvious. Us three are the top kids here. You want to discuss something that will deal with your top prizes."

"Mello, I do not see you all as prizes, though you all are extraordinary and I hope you realize that in time.

"Yeah, whatever."

Rodger sighed, and decided to just dive into the point. "Three scholarships have been offered from the Hishou Gakuen. Wammy's House would like the three of you to attend the private academy." It was silent for a few seconds.

"No." Mello crossed his arms in a defiant posture.

"I also have to decline." Near spoke with his head still bowed, putting back together the toy.

"Boys, please. With your attendance at the school, one of the most brilliant schools in perhaps the world, you could really help to represent the orphanage."

"So, that you can get all the regular kids adopted out so you can use what's good of your funds towards the smarter ones?"

"No, Mello! That is not our intention. You must learn to trust us a little more." Rodger's eyes were hard but Mello only scoffed.

"Near, why are you declining?"

Near held his toy with his left hand while is right fingers found locks of his white curls. "I don't want to be out. I don't want to be around other people. I'm fine here. I turned 15 already and I don't understand why I haven't been let go. Mello and Matt haven't been let go either, why is that? I can work on cases, alone or with a small group of people. But not a school, I can't go to a school. I shouldn't even be here."

"Near, Watari and I discussed this. We want to make the leaving age 18 instead of 15. We havn't decided for sure, but we are planning it. Also, Lester, the only person you seem to trust when you leave your confines, has agreed to accompany you to Japan. He will always be with you. If you feel that a situation gets to be too much, he has full permission from the school to be able to remove you for a while. He will act as he thinks he should for your protection. Would you please attend the school if you can have Lester with you?"

"Is it that important for you?"

"Near, it would help tremendously. If it seems it doesn't work out at all, we will take you away immediately."

Near remained expressionless, staring at his toy. "Then I concur."

Mello felt like he was loosing. Near agreed to go. L hadn't commented yet.

"Mello, how about you? Do you like the conditions. I don't believe you would need a bodyguard, do you?"

"No, I'm fine on my own."

"Then what could I say to get you to agree."

"Nothing, I'm not going. What could they possible teach us, that we can't learn on our own. We even get teachers from all around the world to learn many things, and often times, we end up surpassing them. What is a measly high school going to do for us!"

Rodger looked pensive, "That is something we hope you three will learn on your own. Why exactly do you not want to go? I understand your mistrust of so many of us, but you'll be around more teenagers like yourselves than adults, why not agree to go. You can get away from us for a while."

"If I were to go, it would just be a different location, it's still like this place."

"Mello, I don't think so. I think you will like school much more than this orphanage. Please accept the scholarship."

Mello couldn't bring up an argument. He was going to have to say it. "I can't go 'cause I can't leave Matt."

The office felt silent. Suddenly, the sound of a Gameboy being turned on was heard outside the office.

"Mello? You never seemed to always have a need to be with Matt. Why now?"

"You never made to separate us. As long as we are near, then it's fine. But you are trying to send me across to Japan. How could I agree to this!?"

Rodger sighed, "Mello, there are only three scholarships presented to us. Matt is the fourth top student here, but I am afraid he can't go."

"Then I'm not going!"

"Why do you need Matt so much!"

"I'm not the only one to need someone! He needs me too! We work better together!"

Rodger stood up quickly while he banged his fists upon his desk. Mello, in a moment of surprise, flinched and took a step back. Near eyed Rodger wearily while L stared wide eyed as ever. Danny made a move to step forward but the sound of a door opening stopped him. Everyone turned to see Watari enter the office, gently guiding Matt in front of him. They walked into the office together, Matt's face couldn't be read by anyone except Mello. Matt didn't quite know how to act.

"Rodger, please calm yourself," Watari walked till he was beside Mello. "Mello would like Matt to go with him to Japan. It is true, they both work better together. To separate them, especially at their age and after what they have been together would be unforgivable."

Rodger looked crestfallen and let his hands drop to his sides. "Watari, it can't be done. There are only three scholarships. If it could be done, I wouldn't disagree."

"Then it is on me. Do not worry, I will sort it all out. I will take my leave now as I acquire six plane tickets to Japan. One for L, Near, Lester, Mello, and Matt, and I." Rodger nodded his approval. Watari turned to L, "L, please remain here for a few hours. Stay with the boys, Lester will come for you all when it is time to go. I have your things packed already, the rest of you boys need to pack what you will need and want. Danny will help. L, I need to speak with you before you boys go off and about." L nodded and the other boys, sensing their dismissal, walked out the room, followed by Danny.

"Rodger, my good friend, please take care of Wammy's House while I am gone."

"Naturally." Rodger shook his friend's hand. Watari and L began their trip down the hall. A few seconds passed till Watari spoke up, "What is it ,L?"

"I don't see your logic in sending us to school. Mello is right, we won't learn anything new there." Watari smiled gently to his young charge.

"I am not hoping for the teachers to be teaching you. I do hope the students can, although." L looked up at his guardian, he tried to see if there was a hidden answer to his confusion. "L, I am afraid for you. I am afraid for your successors as well."

"Why?"

Watari sighed heavily, "After A's incident, I could not fathom what went wrong. And then B, the poor child. He is now in the asylum, locked for life with blood on his hands. It finally dawned on me, what I was doing wrong. I think I have been putting too much pressure on you all. A must have felt overwhelmed and took his own life. B ran away because of it and was so immersed to beat and become you, that he acted like you and tried to make a case you could not solve. In doing so, he lost himself and murdered. And not just a simple murder, he tortured the poor victims. His sick game, happened because of all the pressure we put you children into." Watari looked down at L, and L saw Watari truly looked sad. His age was more pronounced than ever.

"Watari, it is not your fault. You are only trying to make successors. "

"L, my dear child, being smart is not everything. Solving cases should not be your entire life, nor anybody else's. You should have more. You should have friends, be able to play, go places without having to because of a case. "

"I like to solve cases. I like to solve them beside you." Watari smiled sadly with glazed eyes.

"L, I am so proud of you. And I'm glad you like to solve cases, and with me. And you can do it as you please, but I'm saying that you should also do other things. I don't want you to become like A and B. Nor do I want your successors to fall the same way. Such bright children, and I can't believe how much I've been hurting you all." Small tears were now running down Watari's cheeks, "Mello has such a huge distrust towards adults, that I am afraid it will hurt him and further his assumptions that he is right. It will bring him down with a terrible fate. Matt is a fine lad, but he too is insecure. His panic disorder discourages him from many things and he keeps himself locked from everyone else besides Mello. If he can only confine in one person, I'm afraid what would happen to him if anything were ever to happen to Mello. And Near, he is incapable in living in society. I admit, throwing him into school will be like throwing him to the wolves. He has never been out and about in public, I truly hope he can stay strong. He may never be able to engage fully in society, but I want him to be able to come to your level. You are able to be in society, even though it is awkward for you and the others who work with you, you are still able to function, though you prefer to be on your own. I hope they will learn to overcome their fears while in high school. I hope they learn many things. L, please help me watch over the three?"

"Of course, Watari. I may not understand why I should go as well, but I fully trust your intentions and will go as you wish. "

Watari gifted the strange teenage with a fond smile, "You won't understand now, but you will later. Go along and be with the other boys. Help them if they should need any and make sure Near packs necessities and not only toys, alright?"

"Alright." L started to walk the opposite direction to the dorms he knew Mello, Matt and Near were stationed at. He stopped and said aloud, "Watari, I never blamed you for what happened to my brother."

Watari too stopped. "L, I appreciate your words. None the less, I will be making changes to how the children are brought up."

"I understand, Watari. Just know, I never blamed you."

"L, I hope you know just how much I am fond of you."

"And I, you."

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

**Author's Note** : Ok, that was the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Raito will more then likely be making an appearance in the next chapter, depending on how much I should fit into the next one. I know L wasn't in here much and it was more about Matt and Mello, but L is still my main character here as well as Raito. Near will also be getting his time. Mello, Matt, and Near will be the second main characters.

Now, I should explain some stuff. I have pages of notes on this story, so it should be really good if all goes well. For the characters, Mello has a strong distrust of adults, which is inspired by my own distrust of them. It's already hard for me to write with these characters as old as they are now, but I just keep in mind that they are still teenagers. Matt, I gave him my panic disorder. He does not have this condition in the manga, but I wanted him to have something to overcome in the future. Panic attacks isn't something that can be cured and no medicines help (at least they don't help me). But I want him to find something that does. For now, he uses his concentration in playing games to distract him. For me, I listen to others talk and concentrate on what they are saying. Matt will eventually have to put those panics aside to do what he needs to do. In the future, Mello will be overcoming his distrust and that will be my challenge to write because I do not agree with it. I will be a liar. Near, I have kept him just as he is. In How to Read 13, and based on the manga, it is obvious Near is even worse in society than L. Near never socializes and when he plans to take a plane to Japan to be near Kira, Near tells Lester to fly to Japan to do what he has to do, then to fly back to SPK so that he could get Near and together they could fly to Japan. Near makes this decision because he says he has never taken a plane alone. Near just can't get over this problem, because I know for my self that this way of living just can't be helped. So Near will always be this way, but in the future, I am hoping to get him to a social level as L. It's not the best, but it works.

Now, the biggest decision I have made is B, aka Beyond birthday. I have made my decision, after long consideration, so please understand me if you do not agree with it. For this story, L says, "Watari, I never blamed you for what happened to my brother." In this story, B will be L's brother. Now, I am a strong believer that B is in no way related to L. I believe that B only made himself to look and act like L because of his strange superiority complex and the twisted sense to be like L but to be better than him. If Ohba suddenly states that L and B are brothers, I will be embarrassed but accepting of it none the less. However, as it has not been confirmed nor denied, I truly believe L and B are not related at all. But in this story, they will be to add more of an effect and to explain the last blow on Watari's decisions and guilt.

This is probably the longest Author's Note you have ever seen, but this story has a lot of thought behind it and I feel I need to explain a bit. If you read the story and the reasons behind my decisions, thank you very much. Future artworks may be done for the story. Please see my art at enelle. deviantart. com/ please remove the spaces.


	2. A Place To Call Our Own

**Author's Note : **I got a few people adding this story to their alerts, thank you very much! Before we get started, Thank you to **jesus-of-suburbia2o2o **whom has volunteered to beta read this story because of the awkwardness that may make itself known. I am also hoping said awkwardness will help others to know how I think our subjects may feel at times. And another thanks to **Black-Dranzer-1119**, I am glad the story interests you. I hope you will like this chapter! And I hope those who put up alerts also enjoy this.

**Conspicuous Doctrine**

_The Apple Of My Eye Is An Intriguing One_

Chapter 02

**A Place To Call Our Own And A First Of Many Kinds**

Near walked behind his 'protector', Lester, the FBI agent. Anthony Lester was a well built gentleman from America, he was Caucasian with blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was assigned to work with Near a year ago to solve a case of a terrorizing gang in The States. The case was solved in no time, but since then, Near always called upon Lester to include him in his team of investigators. Lester never seemed to have a problem and seemed to take it upon himself to always guard Near. Lester and Danny were currently carting all the teenager's bags. Near was holding a bag of toys he was going to keep with him while on the plane. Matt had his own bag that was filled with handheld games in which Mello also stashed a few of his favorite chocolate bars in. L was currently sucking on a lollipop looking wide eyed around the airport. Everyone went to discharge their things and were soon boarding the plane after Danny saw them off. They were all in first class where the seats were set up as double seats in three rows. The teenagers and their chaperones were all at the last three doubled seats to the back. Near sat at the window from the right side of the plane with Lester beside him. Matt was in the second row beside Lester, paired with Mello. In the last row beside Mello was Watari with L by the plane's left window. Matt was already playing his game while Mello had a chocolate bar in his mouth with an irate expression possibly by the games persistent beeping. Near was putting together a blank puzzle as Lester began to read a new book of his own. Watari was typing away on his laptop after he had persuaded L to get some much needed sleep. Watari had placed L's unfinished lollipop on a plate beside himself for safekeeping.

Near just finished his puzzle and was staring at it, "Lester, will you be with me while classes are going?"

"If you should wish it. Do not worry, Near. I won't lie, it might be hard for you at first, but I am sure you will grow used to it. And you will not be alone. I will be with you. You will also have L, Mello, and Matt if you ever need them." Lester watched as Near set the puzzle aside and fished in his bag for another toy.

"I have much respect for L, but I do not want to be a bother as I'm sure he is much too busy to deal with my own insecurities. Matt doesn't mind me at all, but Mello is quite competitive with me. He has gone as far as to push me down or pull my hair, but I know he doesn't hate me. And besides, because of our ages, we will be in different grades. In Japan, grades are dependent strictly on age. We would not see much of each other."

Near got out a Mancala board game and started putting the pebbles into their respected places.

"The four of you are entering a new environment, you all will have to work together and I don't think that will be much of a problem. You may not realize, but although Mello likes to pick on you, I can also see he watches out for you. L will be with you all more often, so I wouldn't rule out his cooperation just yet. Watari has informed me that he is working on you all being in a class together. The school is honored enough to have you three attending. They may agree to it for the wrong reasons, but I'm sure they will overlook the age difference and allow you all to be in the same class."

"That is much better news to hear, thank you. I hope it works out that way. Would you play with me?" Lester nodded and together they played the game. Near always won, but he hadn't tired of it till forty-three games later. Lester never complained.

Nine hours later, and they were all getting off the plane in Tokyo. Watari was carrying L in his arms while their baggage was loaded into a limousine. Watari set L on his back and covered him with a blanket after the two got inside the vehicle. Mello and Matt followed inside and then Lester guided Near inside, Lester bringing in the rear. They all sat comfortable inside with L laying down.

Mello peered at L's sleeping face, "Hey, Watari, did you slip L some sleeping pills? He slept nine hours straight."

Watari smiled kindly, "In fact, I did. He hadn't slept in eight days except for a few minute naps while waiting for his sweets. I dare say he won't be feeling too well, once he wakes. With so much lack of sleep, a sudden large amount of sleep will off-set him. But I could not pass up the moment of much needed sleep for him."

Matt muttered something about insomnia at such an age while Mello snickered, "Good one, Watari!" Watari seemed to be holding back laughter. He truly did find Mello as an engaging child. He was just often misinterpreted by others.

Matt was looking out the window, observing the area and signs. "We are in the Kanto area, where will we be staying?"

"It is a place not to far off, I think you all will like it. I call it 'Nascent Manor'. I own the premises and it has efficient security. It has a grand library, many rooms, there is a control room were you all can pick up cases as you would like."

"Sounds cool." Mello stated then continued to eat his chocolate bar.

Their ride came to an end after about twenty minutes. Everyone climbed out of the vehicle after it had parked in the underground basement. As Watari was getting L out, the raven-headed boy began to wake up. He felt dizzy and nauseous. "L, will you still need me to carry you?" L answered with a weak 'yes'. Watari readjusted L more comfortable in his arms before walking towards the entrance. "If you come in without me, all you need to do is let the monitor scan your eye and it will allow you back into the house. And if you leave the premises, please be sure to always keep your cellular phones on your person."

Each child answered affirmatively as Watari bowed to let his eye be scanned. The entrance slid open and everyone walked through.

The furnishing and décor was old English and Victorian which would give the boys a more relaxed and comfortable atmosphere in case Japan overwhelmed them. It was like they brought a part of England with them. "Find the rooms you would wish to have and start unpacking. I must make a few calls to check up on arrangements." Watari walked down the corridor. He was headed to the kitchen to get L something to eat and some medicine for a headache he knew would make itself present.

Mello and Matt ascended a staircase nearby. It seemed they would rather have rooms that were on upper floors. Near followed to see where they would choose there's to be so that Near could keep the info in mind. Lester followed Near while taking out his cell to let Rodger know of their safe arrival. Mello and Matt stopped at the third floor and started looking into the rooms. Near went to the nearby elevator then came back to observe Mello and Matt. Lester was silently watching.

"Hey, Mello! I found a study over here! It's huge, I can't imagine what the library looks like."

"Cool, I found a computer room, it's efficient and has a lot of different gadgets we can mess with."

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's a keeper. Let's use the room next to the study."

Mello and Matt walked into said room and looked around. Near followed suit while Lester stayed at the doorway. The room was enormous and even had it's own bathroom. The colors were shades of a calming pale blue. There was a beautiful oak desk and wardrobe. The furniture was modern and in colors of a bright blue making a star contrast with the blue walls. The room didn't appear English at all, but Modern. Near could guess that the style fitted both Mello and Matt. "I checked the elevator, there are 23 floors. When we could pretty much have a floor to ourselves, why would you both choose to room together?"

"Well Near", Mello smirked, "If we get tired of each other, we can just go to another room, or another floor. Like you said. But we work better together and someone needs to keep Matt out of trouble."

Matt scoffed, "More like _I _need to keep _you _out of trouble."

Near started to make his exit, "I think both of you need to stay out of trouble."

"Hey Near! There's a room across this one that I think Watari designed for you in case you liked it." Mello was unwrapping a new chocolate bar. "Why don't you pick that room?"

"Wouldn't you rather have me five floors away from you?"

"Suit yourself. Matt, let's go get our things."

"Whatever." Matt put on his goggles and then joined Mello as he made his way past Near and went to the elevator near by. Mello smirked and waved at Near while Matt gave the thumbs up before it's doors closed and it descended. Near made his way across Mello and Matt's new room to the room they said might fit Near more. Near opened the door and was quite surprised. Lester must have been too because Near could have sworn he heard a cough. Near walked fully into the room with Lester behind him. There were toys neatly organized around the room. The room was white except for the toys themselves. The walls were white as well as the sheets of the bed. The bed frame was stainless steel. As well as the frames of the furniture was. Even the carpet was white. The style was also modern even though Near was quite accustomed to the English style, but Near supposed toys looked more appealing next to modern furniture. Near had to agree, they did. The toys seemed to clash with the color scheme as if you walked into a hospital with toys. It could very well be Near's asylum. Near felt a pang of affection for Watari as the old man obviously had him in mind when decorating this room. But then he was mad at Mello.

"Near, why do you look upset?"

"I like it."

Lester was quite confused but then realized that Mello must have known Near would like it. Near suddenly dropped himself to his knees and began taking out a bunch of dice from their box and began constructing something Lester would not be able to identify till a little while later. Since Near's back was faced to him, Lester allowed a small smile to grace his features. "I will be back with your things, Near."

"Yes, thank you."

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Mello and Matt were at the entrance, picking up their luggage when Watari and L appeared as well. L had a lollipop in his mouth, the same one from the plane flight. L seemed to be in a little pain but was fending it off well. Watari bent to pick up L's luggage which was only one suitcase. L didn't seem to

have any material things he liked, so Mello supposed his suitcase only held within them, white shirts and blue jeans. Maybe a few other necessities. But then he was sure Watari probably had some of L's things sent to the manor days before they all came.

"Boys, we will make a trip to a few department stores. We will be needing to pick you up all some presentable clothes since you will be out more often than usual. We will also be getting other necessities for you all and stock up in the kitchen."

"I wanted chocolate cake." Mello and Matt were surprised when they heard L speak for they could not remembering him ever doing so besides his distorted voice from a computer they heard last year. Mello and Matt stared in mild shock. After a few silent seconds, L spoke again, "I didn't want carrots. Never will."

"Well, I have some chocolate, if you'd like some?" Mello pulled out from his black pants, a bar of chocolate.

L's eyes, which until recently, held a bored and irate look from lack of cake, a monster headache and a possible fever now widened. "Really? I can have it?"

"Of course!," Mello laughed. He tossed the bar to L who caught it swiftly. "It may not be chocolate cake, but it's chocolate. That might hold you awhile."

L looked at the bar of chocolate then back up to Mello, "Thank you."

"It's not a problem. If you ever need anything chocolate-y, I'm your guy!" Mello turned his eyes from L to Watari, "We'll dump our junk into our rooms and then we'll grab Near for the trip, 'kay?"

"That sounds most agreeable, Mello. L and I will meet you back here." Mello nodded and he and Matt made their way back up the staircase.

"Hey Mello, I wonder where L's room is?"

"Probably a few floors higher than ours. I saw Watari was taking the elevator. What I'm wondering is, where Watari's room?" Mello laughed as Matt did.

"We'll probably never know. I noticed all the rooms have a device near the light switches."

"Ah, they are for communication. This place his huge, so we can contact one another with the speaker."

"Ahh."

Mello and Matt were on the second floor by the stairs when they saw Lester coming down the stairs their way. Lester nodded to them and Matt nodded back. Mello only pretended not to see him.

"Mello…Matt. You two chose the room that you did, knowing the room Near would pick was across it, am I right?" Mello and Matt stopped to look Lester full on. Matt's face wasn't readable but Mello was clearly angry. "I wanted to thank you for that. You two must care more about Near then you let on. I noticed at Wammy's House, all three of your beds where near each other. Even though Mello, you are competitive with him, you must have developed a fondness for him. I have too, so thank you for watching him when I can't." Lester continued descending the stairs without a response from the two teens, not that they would have gave him one anyways.

"What a sap."

Matt laughed at Mello's statement, "Yeah, well, we need to go grab Near."

"Right." The two made it to their room, and dumped their stuff unceremoniously onto the ground. They then left the room and walked across to Near's. The door was already open and they could see Near was in the progress of building a city he would likely destroy with his toy robot later.

Mello knocked on the door frame to warn Near of their presence, though he was sure the younger heard them in their own room. "Hey, Near! Let's hit the road! Watari is taking us shopping."

Near stopped his progress of the Eiffel Tower and turned to meet the two older teen's gazes. "You want me to go out there?"

"Yeah, Lester will be with you. So will Matt and I. And Watari. Heck, L is coming too."

"L is going?"

"Yeah, he's in dire need of chocolate cake at the moment."

"I guess if L is going, I can manage. It will be interesting to see him out."

"Well, he's still not feeling well, so don't get to stuck on the observations you'll make just yet."

"Understood." Lester than came up with three suitcases of Near's and two of his own.

"Whoa, he can carry a lot." Matt took pulled off his goggles and let them hang about his neck so he could get a better look.

"Shut up, Matt."

"Just saying."

Lester walked into the room and sat Near's luggage on the ground. "Near, Watari would like you to accompany us while we go out to some department stores."

"Yes, alright." Lester was surprised by Near's quick agreement, and missed Mello's hand trying to stifle his own laughing while Matt was openly smirking.

"Uh, Well, that's good. My room is on the fourth floor, I'm just going to set my stuff in my room and I'll meet you all downstairs."

"Alright", all three teens voiced.

Fifteen minutes later, the teens were following Watari through the clothing store with Lester following behind. Both L and Mello were eating a chocolate bar. Matt had his goggles on again while Near kept his gaze towards the floor. The group was getting quite a lot of stares from the other customers. It was most likely because none of them were Japanese with the exception of a little bit of L. Mello and Matt weren't to distracting except for Mello's deep blond hair and Matt's striking raspberry hair, but it was nothing compared to seeing a small albino whom was wearing white pajamas and was barefoot. L was also barefoot and his posture seemed to confuse others. Lester was well aware of the attention they were getting and was throwing glares are those who stared. When they saw Lester, they quickly looked away.

"L won't be needing clothes, but let's get the rest of you boys measured." Watari signaled to a pretty female worker. She smiled and made her way to their group. "Yes, Sir? What can I do for you."

"Yes, I need all these young boys here with the exception of the black-haired one, measured and assisted in finding new clothes that can be worn after school, out and about, for leisure, and special occasions. Money is not a problem. The youngest one only wears what you see him in right now, but if the situation arises that he must wear something else, he will do so. I only ask that you seek something that is loose and soft for him," Watari explained in perfect Japanese.

"Oh, yes Sir! Right this way!" The girl led them to a fitting room. She got out a tape measure and started with Matt. She had him spread his arms while she measured his chest. When her eyes flickered to his, Matt winked. The young lady laughed in a good-natured manner. "What a charming boy." Mello rolled his eyes. L was watching with keen interest 'till he got bored and started playing with a few hangers nearby. He was clanking them together to make noise. Near looked to be in deep thought.

When she was done with Matt, she wrote his measurements down and then beckoned Mello forward. Mello did so and allowed her to take his measurements just as she had with Matt. As she was measuring his waist she complimented him, "You have very nice feminine curves." Matt all but busted out laughing. Mello sharply glared in Matt's direction. "Oh, don't mind him, many young men would kill to have your body. Your hairstyle is very lovely. It's got that mod look to it. Why, you could be a model!" With that last said, she pulled away the tape measure and kissed Mello on the cheek. Matt doubled over in laughter with his hands on his knees. Mello's cheeks were now flushed and he stalked over towards Matt with his arms crossed.

"Alright, you're up now", the young lady beckoned kindly towards Near. Near walked over to her but it was not missed by Mello that he seemed much more stiff. Matt must have also sensed this, for he immediately stopped laughing. "Okay, go ahead and stretch your arms out for me, there you go, that's it." When the young lady moved to wrap the tape measure around him, Near suddenly let our a panicked sound between a cry and a whimper. Near had quickly taken his arms from their previous stretched out position to hold them in front of his face as if to ward off someone. The lady dropped the tape measure in alarm, thinking she some how hurt the child. Near stepped back and his panicked face was quickly replaced by horror with realization of what he just done. Before Near could do or say anything, Lester was in Near's complete line of view. Lester was quickly measuring Near and committing the numbers to memory. Near suddenly felt sleepy but was calming down while allowing Lester to do as he was.

Watari turned to the young lady who didn't seem to know what to do. He addressed her quietly, "I am sorry about that. You did nothing wrong. It's just that this child has a few social issues, that I am hoping to help him get through. I had hoped it would have gone better."

The young lady shook her head, "It's not at all a problem. I'm sorry, I should have been more careful."

"No, my dear, you are doing a wonderful job." The young lady gave Watari a smile then continued to watch Lester finish up Near's measurements. Lester was finished rather fast, and handed the tape measure back to the lady with a small apology. He told her of the measurements and she quickly wrote them down.

Mello and Matt saw that Near looked close to tears and his usually very pale skin was lightly flushed pink. His eyes were hooded over as fatigue had hit him.

Then L was beside him with the bar of chocolate in his mouth. L removed it and broke off a piece that had been in his mouth and ate it. He broke off another piece and then cautiously offered it to Near. Near eyed it wearily, then slowly took it. Near watched as L took off another piece from his bar and popped it into his mouth. L's mouth was moving that indicated he was swishing the piece around in his mouth as it melted. Near then carefully put the chocolate in his lips and began to nibble it. Near gave a small smile and L nodded back then went to stand beside Watari.

"Well, now that I have all of your measurements, how about we go find you all some clothes?" The boys nodded to the worker and fell behind her lead. She went first to look for formal wear. She got all three boys a black suit each. Then she picked out another suit for each but more for a special party. Mello had brown suit pants with a white cuffed t-shirt. A darker brown vest with cream pinstripes finished up the attire. Matt had white cuffed T shirt with a blue plaid shorts that went just below the knee. She picked out a simple white suit with black lining for Near. She then tackled less formal clothing that were all designers brands. Both Matt and Mello picked out more of a clean punk style often seen in the UK. Near, though more than likely he would hardly wear them, had picked out a few t-shirts that buttoned up from the front and some loose pants. She then got them all cloths that could be worn around the house and outside. These consisted of shirts, shorts, and jeans. Then they got jackets, sweaters, shoes, and undergarments. Each boy respectfully thanked the worker and soon they were looking for a grocery store after packing their clothes into the car.

Watari was now looking for simple sweets L could snack on through the days. Near mostly liked soups but also ate English cuisine. It was a little harder to find foods to make English meals since they were in Japan but one ingredient that was easy to spot was seafood. Watari also stated that they would also get ingredients sent to them. Mello and Matt ate English dishes as well but both also liked western foods. Japan also seemed to take a liking for western foods, so it wasn't too hard to find the likes of it. And of course, boxes of chocolate bars were bought for Mello who immediately grabbed one form a nearby box and started to unwrap it. L also followed suit and took a bar for himself and began to take bites out of it. Mello reached into the box and grabbed two more bars and tossed them to Matt and Near who both caught it easily. Matt said a quick thanks since he was hungry. Near looked to Mello whom playfully made a silly face and waved at the younger. Near rolled his eyes at the obvious display if childishness and unwrapped his bar as well, nibbling at the ends of the chocolate.

"Now boys, we must visit the pastry store. L particularly wants a chocolate cake." The boys all nodded, L more enthusiastically. Soon they were at a pastry store, with quite a few people inside. There were many little children eyeing the displayed deserts and tugging on their parent's sleeve for one they wanted to try. L seemed to want to run up to the glass display at the from but was containing himself very well.

A little girl pushed past Mello in a hurry to get to the a luscious looking fudge. Mello growled in annoyance and had she still been near him, he mostly likely would have kicked her.

"My, it is rather crowded in here. Lester, will you stay with the children as I take L to look at the cakes?"

"Of course, Watari." Watari and L proceeded to the cake display. Once there, L was looking intently at all the cakes with his index finger pressed to his upper lip. He was carefully analyzing all the different chocolate cakes. Three minuets past and it was now a tie between the strawberry drizzled chocolate cake or the crème cheese filled chocolate cake. He was just about to let Watari know he wanted the crème cheese filled one until he heard a voice beside him.

"Kawamata-san! Ogenki desu ka?" The young and pretty sales woman who was in front of Watari and L, boxing some cookies and tying it with a thin and simple pink ribbon looked up in surprise. She saw whom the voice was from and smiled endearingly. L also saw him, the boy was right beside him. L hadn't noticed him at first since he was so involved with looking at all the cakes.

L was captivated by this boy, he looked magnificent. He was Japanese but had dyed reddish chestnut color. His skin was flawless and took on a warm pleasant honey color. His cheeks had a light natural blush that made him all the more appealing. The teen was thin and maybe a few centimeters taller than L, though it wouldn't be known unless L stood up straight. He had this boyish look to him and he wore a neat and iron pressed t-shirt with kaki pants. He looked as if he stepped out of an Abercrombie and Finch modeling agency. The boy glanced at L real quick and they met eyes. The other teen had beautiful hazel eyes that completed his appearance. He flash a slight smile towards L with his pale pink lips.

"Oi, Raito-kun! Aikawarazu desu. Anata wa ikaga?

"Heki, heki. Kyou no osusume-ryouri wanan desu ka?"

"Dorayaki!" The young lady propped up a plate filled with what looked like two thick pancakes. They were cut in half so you could see their sweet read bean filling. On top, there was honey drizzled lightly.

"Hanni? Kore wa ii nioi ga shimasu?" The boy joked.

"Hai, hai." Raito waved his had hand in front of him with a apologetic smile. The young lady laughed good heartily. "Iie?"

"Gomen.." The young cashier merely waved off Raito's intended apology.

Raito eyed the display of cakes for a few seconds, "Kore wa oishii desu. Kore ni shimasu." Raito was pointing to the crème cheese filled chocolate cake. L pouted and slouched even lower then he previously was. The boy, Raito, must have noticed for he turned towards L's direction with a quizzical face.

Raito took in L's and Watari's appearance, and noticed that L only looked a little Japanese. He might not even be Japanese, and the older gentleman with him certainly wasn't. Raito thought of asking the strange looking boy if he had planned to purchase that cake, but then he thought that maybe he didn't know Japanese. Ah, but then how did he know Raito wanted to buy it? Oh, that's right, he also pointed at it. Raito thought the old man looked English, he certainly had the look of an English butler. He figured trying the world's most used language would be best and also since Raito knew it well enough to get him by.

"I am sorry, were you planning on buying that cake?' Raito spoke slowly to make sure each word was pronounced correctly as best as he could. Raito heard Kozumi-san's sound of awe at Raito's English, though she already knew very well how intelligent the teen was.

L was a little surprised that the boy addressed him, and in English too, though he was fluent in Japanese. He faced Raito as well, "I was thinking about it, but you chose it first."

"I'm looking for a cake for my mother, it's her birthday today. She doesn't know what kind I'm getting her, but I'm sure she would like chocolate." Raito looked at the cake beside the one they were currently talk about, "I'll take the chocolate and strawberry cake and you take this one. She likes strawberries."

"I like strawberries as well, you can take the other."

"No, I insist. You were here before me. And you looked sad when I made my decision. I want to see you smile, so you take this cake. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

L was a little annoyed at how stubborn this boy was, but L knew he was too…But he did want that crème cheese filled one. "Alright, I will take it."

"And what about a smile?" Raito looked on at L, waiting.

L couldn't believe that the other teen was serious. But still the other boy waited. A bit nervously, L managed a small smile.

Raito laughed, "You need to work on that some more, but it was still cute." Raito tuned back to the cashier, pointing to the chocolate strawberry cake, "Kore ni shimasu.!"

"The cashier smiled widely, "Nanika hokani arimasu ka?"

"Kekkou desu." As she was packing the cake carefully into a white bow and ting it with ribbon, Raito let her know that the boy beside him wanted the cake Raito previously wanted. Watari confirmed it with a nod from L. L watched as the boy left the shoppe and walked down the street. L felt a bit lonely now that the boy was gone, but then he was soon alert again. Mello was looking maliciously at a boy about their age. The boy was rather fat but fierce looking. L saw Matt stash his game into his pocket while Lester was eyeing the fat boy. While Watari was purchasing the cake, L made his way to his younger charges and successors. He took notice that the fat boy seemed to be interested in Near. Or rather, Near's chocolate, which he still hadn't finished, considering he was a slower eater. L saw Near hand over his chocolate bar as to not cause a disturbance. His face was emotionless but L knew he was nervous. L had watched his successors closely without their awareness as he was deciding who would make good successors. L also knew that Near's emotionless face often caused anger just like it used to with Mello when he was younger. Near seemed to irk those who wanted to see some kind emotion cross his face. L made it to his successors and stood by. The fat boy took the chocolate bar quickly from Near as L could hear Mello practically snarl. But the fat boy wasn't finished, just as he took the bar, he harshly pushed Near with enough force that Near gasped in pain and surprise. Lester caught Near before the boy could fall and easily lifted Near into his arms were Near was now looking rather shocked. Lester felt like showing the fat boy some FBI force, but Near was gasping uncontrollably as a panic attack approached him with violent shakes coursing his small body. Meanwhile, Matt was holding Mello back from doing something that would cause his blonde friend to be arrested.

L quickly grabbed the chocolate bar from the fat boy's hand and tossed it too a near by trash bin. "I would give it back to Near, but not after it was in your mouth. You should really watch your weight," L spoke to the fat boy in perfect Japanese. The fat boy was livid and delivered a punch to L's face. L staggered but let himself turn around as he crouched low to the ground. With one hand now on the ground, he used it to lift his lower body upwards and kicked the fat boy square in the gut with one forceful foot. The boy dropped to the floor, with his meaty arms holding his stomach as he groaned in pain. "Normally, my philosophy is 'An eye for an eye', but considering the stress you put your stomach through, a good kick to the gut would be more effective."

There was now a crowd of people around them shouting about as Watari carried the box of chocolate cake. "Let us leave quickly."

The boys didn't hesitate but followed Watari out of the shoppe and quickly got into their vehicle.

"I'll be driving, Lester, there is first aid in a small compact below the left seat should you need to use it."

Lester nodded and Watari made his way to the driver's seat as fast as he could. Mello jumped into the back and was already opening the hidden compact and taking out nursing supplies. Matt joined him and L jumped in as well. Lester carried Near to the door and handed him to L who easily carried Near to lay down one of the elongated seats by the window. Matt unbuttoned Near's shirt much to Near's disapproval which was possibly fueled by his panic attack. Lester was in by now and taking a look at the supplies Mello brought out then started to survey Near. Matt knew exactly how Near was feeling since he himself had panic disorder. He recognized Near's breathing, it was fast and Matt knew Near was fearing he would not be able catch his breath. It always felt like you couldn't take a deep enough breath as your heart raced and hurt. Matt looked into the supplies and found what he knew would be needed. Mello often had to tranquillize Matt if Matt couldn't calm down on his won. Mello was livid when he saw on Near's pale chest, two bruises in the shape of large hands starting to make it's appearance. The vehicle was already in motion with it's destination back Nascent Manor.

After a minute of Lester's attempts to calm Near down, Matt tossed Mello the tranquilizer. Lester nodded his approval as Mello crouched beside Near. Near was into so much of a panic that he hadn't noticed Mello stick him with the needle till he was pulling it out. Mello held down the pierced arm with a cotton ball and then Matt came over and taped a small piece of gauze on the tiny wound. A few seconds passed while Near was recovering. At a long last, Near took a deep breath and was relieved that he could inhale a comfortable amount of air. Fatigue was over him for the second time that day as Near let his head roll to it's side. He found himself gazing right at Mello, who was still crouched beside the white-haired teen. Near was back to showing an emotionless face but with half lidded eyes.

"Hey Near, took a bad turn there, didn't 'cha?" Near hummed in response to Mello's attempt at a small conversation. "But you'll be ok. You've got some nasty bruises on your chest, so were going to lay some ice on it. Your not gonna like it, but it'll help reduce some of the swelling." Near said nor made any sound of a response. Lester then placed a bag of ice upon Near's chest. The young boy hissed at the contact but Lester didn't remove the bag.

Suddenly the little opening that connected the driver with the passengers slid open and Watari could be seen. "Lester, How is Near doing?"

"He has been tranquilized by Mello. That calmed him down and now I am placing ice on his bruises."

"That's good to hear. Near, I'm sorry it happened to you. Maybe it is too soon to have you out in public yet." L, who was currently crouching in his seat, shook his head negatively.

"Watari, Near was admirable today. It was a bad first day here in Japan for him, but Near was very strong. Though his body is weak, he is strong. We need to help his body get stronger, and keeping him locked away will not help him. I believe for now, he should only come out in public for school, and stay at the manor when there is no classes. We can slowly work him into being out in public more often."

Watari nodded in agreement, "But ultimately, it is Near's decision. I did agree to the condition that if circumstances proved to be troubling for Near, that he could request to go back to Wammy's House. Near, what do you think? "

Near was silent for a while, and just when Mello had though Near hadn't been listening, he answered, "If L thinks it will help me, I will stay. I am most appreciative that he thinks I've done well outside. I want him to be proud of other things I will do as well."

"And I will be. Thank you Near for staying with us." L placed the tip of his thumb to set beneath his lips as he looked on at Near.

"Very well, Near. Mello, could you get L some ice? He is developing a black eye."

And so he was.

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

**Author's Note** : In here, I've stated that Matt's hair is a raspberry color. I've seen screenshots and he seems to have a dark brown, but since reading the manga I have always pictured him with red hair. And I'm quite fond of red hair, so I'm keeping it as such. Also, I know for sure that many other fans also pictured Matt's hair to be red and still prefer it that way. Now, I mentioned Mello's is a strawberry blond, that doesn't mean I'm making him a reddish blonde. I'm speaking more of the natural highlights in his hair, and now I'm thinking the strawberry - forget it lol I'll get to that at some scene were Matt is running his fingers through Mello's hair. Lawz Anyways… I mentioned at some point that Near was close to tears. I thought about the situation for a while and was going to omit it since Near didn't seem the type to cry openly. Then I decided to go along with it so that everyone could get a better sense of how these kinds of situations feel like to someone who is socially inept. Besides, he's not actually crying but his eyes are glazed. I'm adding a lot of my characteristics and conflicts I deal with from time to time. We'll be seeing a more human side of these characters that we are not always able to see in Death Note, and these problems they have to deal with are ones that I think suit them based on little hints we are given though the manga. A good reason for fan fiction. The panic attacks I've had to go through is terrible and you can't holdback your actions and you feel so overwhelmed. After the ordeal, you just feel drained and weak. I used to get made fun of for my weakness and it makes me seem awkward, thus the reason I often am scorned. I hope by reflecting my own trivial matters through our favorite geniuses, there can be a little more understanding of how it's really like.

Also, I'm quite confident in the little Japanese that I know, even though I know it could use a lot of work, but I get the message across, hopefully. I'm quite obsessive with learning languages. I've written the exhange with Raito in romanji because I'm note sure if I write them in Japanese, if it will show up or not. And this way you can all study as well. Japanese will only be written when the conversation isn't so important and this may be the only time for it. We kind of need to make the difference in environment noticeable and I think another language helps if you haven't quite seen Japan in your head yet. Also, that would mean I just fail at story writing lol I hope this chapter was likable. The discussion of how the school stuff is going to work out is in the next chapter. I've spent a long time trying to figure it all out and how it was going to work. I'm not sure if they will start attending school by next chapter or not. If not, it will be in the chapter after the next one. For next chapter, I certainly must be getting more into L himself. And there might be some nice times with Watari. Thank you for reading, very much.


	3. Four Are Restless

**Author's Note** : Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I'm glad the story is being liked especially since I've really been thinking this one through. It let's me know I just might be making some good decisions in the story.

**Black-Dranzer-1119 and Ulaire** : How could I deny either of you with such kinds words you've both reviewed with, of course I'll supply interpretations for both of you, lovelies!

_Raito : " Koizumi-san! How have you been?"_

_Koizumi : "Oi, Raito-kun! I've been the same as usual. And you?"_

_Raito : "Fine, fine. So what's the special today?"_

_Koizumi : "Dorayaki!" _

_Raito : "Honey? Is that actually good?"_

_Koizumi : "Yes, yes it is." _

_Koizumi : "No good?"_

_Raito : "I'm sorry, but…" _

_Raito : "That look's delicious. I'll take that."_

_Raito : "I'll take that!"_

_Koizumi : "Anything else for you?"_

_Raito : "No, thank you."_

**Yoshiluvr** : Thank you very much, dear! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Kyorose** : Thank you, love. I'm glad you liked both the chapter and story. I hope you also enjoy this chapter. I'm glad you liked the first interaction between L and Raito. I thought it might not be liked as I feared there was too little of Raito. Thank You again.

**jesus-of-suburbia2o2o** : Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked Raito's charm. I'm hoping Raito comes out a well rounded person who is really taken by L. I still hope to have both Raito's and L's flare, but for them to truly care for one another no matter the obstacles that may come between them. And I have to say as well, I was quite pleased with the protective L. After I saw L change the world where L is able to show his more human side, it was truly refreshing to see an L who was protective of Maki and Near. I wanted to incorporate that side of him when it came to his successors. I think in the future, it'll help his successors. Oh, and I meant to tell you before, you have a very lovely name. I'm quite fond of it

**EDIT** : I have changed the first line of the fourth paragraph in ch.02. I had to change it because it sounded as if Near hadn't met L before. You will understand why in this chapter.

**Disclaimer** : Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Fanfic : Conspicuous Doctrine by Enelle of Enelle Illustrations

Beta Reader : jesus-of-suburbia2o2o

**From jesus-of-suburbia2o2o **: I hope Enelle doesn't mind me writing this little bit, but I had made a mistake in beta-ing the last chapter… Lester is actually Rester D: I messed that up. So sorry lovelies!

**Enelle** : I certainly don't mind at all and I should apologize as it was my mistake for misunderstanding his name. Thank you so much for catching it for me, you are wonderful!

.·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·.

**Conspicuous Doctrine**

_The Apple Of My Eye Is An Intriguing One_

_Chapter 03 Four Are Restless_

Two weeks had gone by without anymore mishap making it's presence known to the teens of Nascent Manor. For the past days, Mello and Matt had been studying many different subjects in their room. When they weren't studying, Mello was reading books (more like still studying) while Matt played games on his Play Station. There room's door was left open as well as Near's door. There were times when the older two would settle down in Near's room while Near constructed amazing fortresses out of playing cards. Matt would play a portable game, with Mello having a light conversation with Near. Today was one of those days except Near ventured into Mello's and Matt's room. He was laying on the floor with crayons in front of him as he drew a Fibonacci spiral on a large sheet of graphing paper.

Mello was sitting beside Near as the albino worked. He clucked his teeth out of sheer boredom and tossed one of Near's crayons at the back of Matt's head. Matt didn't react so he got up and laid in his bed with a sigh of irritation. "Near, you ready for tomorrow?"

"Rester brought me the school uniform, the texts, and materials I will need tomorrow, so yes, I am ready."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

Mello sighed, "Never mind. Matt, how about you?"

Matt continued playing his game while bent over to see his DS screen, "Little nervous."

It was silent after Matt's reply, Mello simply thought about how tomorrow would come out. He knew Matt would get nervous but if he could keep himself occupied, he would be fine. The adults were the ones who mostly made Matt panic so Mello wasn't quite worried about him. Matt could normally keep his cool. Mello was more worried about Near. Since the incident at the bakery, Near never left the manor, though that was also L's orders. It was planned that Near would go to school and return to the Manor right afterwards. After sometime, they hoped to slowly bring Near out into the public more often to see if he could deal with his social phobia as much as L himself could. None of them were going to attend a cram school since that would be too much stress and they didn't need extra classes.

Mello had to be honest with himself, he was also nervous. He did better than the other geniuses in social situations, Matt following close behind, but he was afraid his emotional side would get the better of him at times. Luckily Matt always tried to keep his friend in check. And Mello was always around to back the adults off Matt. Normally, the two didn't have such a hard time in public, but being in a school was going to be way different. It wasn't anything like their studies at the orphanage. But Mello wouldn't back down a challenge. And plus, they were going to be under direction of L. That itself, was a huge opportunity and honor for L's successors. None of them were going to let the chance slip by. And for some reason, Watari's persistence in all of them going to school seemed genuine, so they had all decided to go through with the old man's wishes.

The communicator by the room's door made it's presence known as it beeped twice followed by the voice or said old man. "L, Near, Mello, Matt, and Lester would you all meet me in the main dinning room on the second floor for supper?" The transmission ended followed by two beeps.

Mello dashed over to the communicator box and pressed the button to allow him to answer Watari, "Mello answering for Matt, Near and I; we will be down." Mello let go of the button and was satisfied his message went through when two beeps followed it. Beeps were heard again as Lester's voice came through, "As will I, Watari." L answered back last, "Understood, Watari."

Mello, Matt, and Near made it down to the dinning area first, save for Watari, since they only had to travel one floor down. Rester came shortly afterwards and after three minutes, L showed up as well. Once everyone was present, Watari signaled for everyone to take a place at the table. The table sat six people, one person each at the ends with two people on each side. Watari sat at the head of the table as he was the man of the house. Rester sat at the other end of the table, being the next adult with authority. L sat crouched on his seat from the table's left side. Near was beside him while Matt sat beside Mello. Matt was in front of L while Mello was to Near.

Atop the table was English cuisine as well as sweets for L. Besides L's usual sweets, there was beef, mashed potatoes, peas, and corn-on-the-cob. For afters, There was bread and butter pudding, roly-poly, and apple crumble.

"Before we begin, we must talk of tomorrow's plans," Watari gently smiled. He received nods of understanding and continued on, "The school has agreed to let you all be in the same class. This was a huge rule they lifted and so I would greatly appreciate it if you all behaved properly. They will not hesitate to take away that bit of luxury for you all if you step a toe out of line, understood?" Watari waited for every child to voice affirmatively. "L, you are the oldest in your group at 17, and so your successors are to be placed in your same year. Mello and Matt, you both are at sixteen, but will be joining L's class in third year. Near, with your age at 15, you should be in first year, but you as well will be in L's class with Mello and Matt in third year. The reason they allowed you all to be in the same class is because they know of just how intellectually gifted you all are, so they felt it was agreeable to have you in the same class. They mostly want to be able to say they schooled children such as yourselves. Let us utilize such an opportunity." The boys once again nodded their understanding. "Remember to look after one another. I will give you all a cell phone, keep it on you at all times. " Watari paused for a moment before continuing, "I hope you all find what you may be looking for even if you do not know you are looking for something." If any of the young boys were confused by Watari's words, neither child showed it. "Let us eat."

Watari said grace before they all began to enjoy their dinner.

.·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·.

Dinner had passed and the lights all around Nascent Manor where turned off. Everyone was in bed, but no one seemed to be sound asleep.

Mello had been going over what tomorrow could have in store for them over and over again. He knew that if he continued on this way, he wouldn't get enough sleep for tomorrow's day and he would just cause himself anxiety. Mello hadn't been in a public school since he and Matt were much younger. And both of them had a hard time of it.

Mello and Matt had known each other before they entered the orphanage. Mello could clearly remember his surprise when he found a little red-headed boy alone in a large pipe a ways off from the school's playground. He had been planning to skip the rest of the school day when the sounds of a beeping game could be heard, thus finding the red-head.

_"Hey!" A nine year-old Mello called out to the boy who was about middle ways into the pipe. The boy with raspberry hair had lifted his gaze from his game's screen to look where the voice had come from. Once he saw Mello, he locked back down and continued on with his game._

_Mello was quite annoyed to have been ignored so he crawled into the pipe till he reached the boy. "Hey, I've seen you around the corridors. You are always playing games." Again, the other boy hadn't answered but with one hand, he lifted goggles up and over his eyes which had previously been around his neck. Mello tried once again to strike up a conversation, "Those look pretty cool." The boy once again looked up at Mello, only to look back down to his game again. Mello's annoyance was beginning to increase but he tried again, "Is that game good?" The other boy was silent. _

_In annoyance, Mello swiped the game from the red-head and began to look at it more closely to see if he could recognize the game. Just then, the raspberry-haired boy yelped in defiance and grabbed back the game after pushing Mello aside._

_Mello then let his emotion get the better of him as anger settled within him. He quickly back-handed Matt who dropped his game in surprise. Mello then push Matt who met the bottom of the pipe. Mello quickly climbed over the smaller boy and put both his hands over the younger's chest to pin him down, with brute force Mello hadn't looked capable of. Mello heard a sharp intake of breath and after looking into the face of the one who annoyed him, he was surprised to find the younger boy was crying. Mello lessened the pressure he had down on the boy._

_The other boy's tears were gathering, but weren't trailing down his face as the goggles prevented it. Hesitantly, Mello removed his hands from the boy's chest and lifted the other's goggles so the boy's tears wouldn't be gathering around his eyes. He set the goggles beside the boy's head, upon the bottom of the pipe._

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"Shouldn't I be, you hit me." _

_Mello stared down at the boy, "That's not why your crying, is it?"_

_"Leave me alone!" The redhead made a move to get up but Mello slammed the boy back onto his back before he could get up very far. The younger gasped at having lost some air in his lungs. "Your hurting me!"_

_"I wouldn't have to it you weren't such a prick!"_

_"YOU ALL ARE ALWAYS BEING MEAN TO ME!"_

_"What are you talking about? I just wanted to talk to you!" To Mello's surprise and confusion, the younger beneath him had started to take sharp breaths, as it he couldn't quite breath right. When the younger tried to reply between gasps, he sounded as it he was loosing strength. _

_"You all…are always hurting…me."_

_"Who is 'you all'?"_

_"Everyone."_

_"Why would everyone want to hurt you?"_

_The younger's eyes dimmed a little, "They say I shouldn't be the top of the class. And they think I'm weird."_

_"I don't think your weird, and I'm the top of my class. I just don't let anyone mess with me."_

_"I'm not weak."_

_Mello was taken by surprise, "I didn't say you were." Mello thought for a bit before he continued, "If people hurt you because they say you shouldn't be top of your class, they are only saying it out of jealousy. They want to be smart and get recognition for it. You should be proud and defend yourself and the position you obtained." The boy seemed to be calming down some, but he looked completely drained. The boy was suddenly back on guard when Mello had tugged up the younger's shirt. Now Mello could see why the boy was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans in such warm weather. The boy's body was littered with bruises. Mello tugged the shirt back down. "I have bruises too," Mello lifted his own shirt to show the younger his own bruises and smirked when he saw an obvious blush from the other. He put his shirt back down, "But it will be okay. Bruises go away after a while." Mello smiled widely._

_"Who hurts you?"_

_"Well, most the time, I get into fights with the other's in my class."_

_"Most of the time? Who else hurts you?"_

_Mello's smiled faltered. He stared down the boy beneath him and then got off the younger and allowed the boy to pick himself up._

_Mello put on a smiling face once again, "Hey! I was going to skip the rest of the day, you wanna come with me?" _

_The younger looked at the blonde, "No. I can't, my mother is sick. I do not think it is a good idea to have her worry over me while she is sick. I would cause her stress, so I need to be here in school like she would want me too." The boy was silent for a while before he asked, "You think my goggles look cool?"_

_Mello was caught off guard, but quickly smiled widely, "Well yeah!"_

_"I like your smile. And your teeth look very healthy." _

_Mello laughed at this, "You'd be wondering how that is so, with all the chocolate that I eat." Mello quickly changed the subject to the younger's surprise. "Who has been messing with you?"_

_The boy with raspberry hair flushed and mumbled his answer._

_"Say it again." _

_"Today, it's been Richard. He's the worst one from my class." The boy looked downcast. The school bell could be heard signaling the end of recess. The younger grabbed his game, turned it off and placed it in his jean pocket. He then grabbed his goggles and put them around his neck._

_"Which class are you in, what grade?" Mello took lead in front of the younger. Both boys began crawling out of the pipe._

_"Mrs. Lunette's class, 3rd grade."_

_The boys made it out of the pipe and made their way to the school. "I'm in the 4th grade. What's your name?"_

_"Mail Jeevas, yours?"_

_"Miheal Keehl! I'll see you later!" With that last said, Mello dashed off into the school and out of sight behind the front doors. He left Mail behind and was speeding through the halls. He headed out to were he knew the 3rd grade classes were. When he arrived, he started looking up at all the classroom doors till he found the one with Mrs. Lunette's plate. He stopped in front of the door and schooled his features into one of aggression. He then slammed the door opened to find the class almost full of students already. Mello stomped in, "WHERE IS THIS BLOODY RICHARD?"_

_The class had gone quiet. There were about fifteen students in the class and the teacher was not yet there. Mello knew it would take a while for Mail to show up since the pipe was farther away than the playground. _

_"Why do you care?" _

_Mello turned towards the male voice he heard. To the back of the class sat three rough looking boys. Their leader was smirking towards Mello while the other two were snickering to each other._

_"You've been messing with someone named Mail?"_

_"Yeah, so? He's a wuss. The little thing is weak. Plus…" The larger boy leaned over his desk, "I don't like the look in his eyes. But that's alright. He has tranquilizers with him, I'll just grab one of those and stick it through his eyes!" The two boys beside him began laughing hysterically._

_Mello was _not_ impressed. He wrinkled his nose in disgust before he marched over towards the group. The class watch on as the boys stood up and took on a defense position. Mello jumped up on to the desk to the boy's surprise and kicked him on the side of his head. As the leader fell to the ground, the boy on the right tackled Mello, knocking him to the ground. The boy pinned him and started to punch him in the stomach while the other flunky gave a good kick to Mello's head. _

_Mello saw stars, but blindly struck the boy on top of him in the nose. Mello could feel a warm liquid drip on his face while the boy made to stand. Mello kicked at his feet and as the boy started to fall, his friend went to catch him, if only Mello hadn't flipped himself back up and knocked he boy out with a kick to his back. Mello was caught off guard as the leader snuck up behind him and grabbed a hold of Mello's thin neck. Mello had started to chock and in desperation, he kicked his leg backwards and caught the boy in the groin. The Leader made a horrible grunt And Mello finished him by throwing his head back to meet the boy's forehead. Instantly, the boy dropped to his knees and was hollering in pain. _

_The class erupted in applause and cheers. It annoyed him greatly, so he turned to leave the classroom, but stopped when he noticed the red-haired standing there. The boy looked shocked._

_Mello smiled and made a move to step towards him, but stopped dead in his tracks. Mail seemed hesitant, then stepped back from Mello. 'Was he afraid?' Mello calmed himself down so that none of the aggression he displayed earlier would show. "I took some of your bruises for you", he tried to sound gentle. Mail looked confused, so he continued. "They won't hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I'll take the bruises for you. I get angered easily, so I can't promise I won't ever bruise you, but I can promise no one else will give those to you but me."_

_Before Mail could say anything, the teacher had walked into the classroom with surprise clearly evident on her face? She took in the sight of her three beaten students and the blonde student that was not her own. "Come with me, now." To Mello's great annoyance, she grabbed a harsh hold on his wrist and was pulling him out of the classroom. Before she continued down the hall, Mello waved at his new red-headed, friend._

_"See you later, Mail!"_

Mello sighed. He climbed out of his bed and made his way to Matt's across the room. Mello gently trotted on the carpet and when he was by Matt's bed, Matt had turned to meet his gaze. Matt then lifted his comforter in a sign for Mello to get in. Mello did so and carefully slipped into the sheets. After both boys were laying comfortably, facing each other, Matt stated, "I can't sleep."

Mello smiled, "Me neither. I've been thinking back when we used to go to public school."

"So was I. If I had known you got beaten for all the times you got in trouble at school, I would have kept you from getting in trouble."

Mello rolled his eyes. "I didn't get beaten just for getting in trouble. That man would hit more for all kinds of stupid reasons. It wouldn't have mattered if I got in trouble less often."

"Still…"

"I'm glad we met."

Matt sighed peacefully, "Me too. I think we should look more brightly to our opportunity of going back to school. Even if it's just for a short while, something good may happen, like when we first met."

"Your right. We'll have to make sure Near will be okay."

"And L."

Mello nodded in agreement. No more words came from the two for the rest of the night as they finally were able to fall into sleep.

Across the hall, a younger boy with snowy white haired tossed in bed with distress. He had been trying to sleep for two hours now. He looked to his bedside table and found the clock to say 12 o'clock already. He lost two hours of sleep that could have been used for energy he was sure he would need for tomorrow. He huffed in annoyance. He wondered if Mello and Matt were asleep yet. He was certain L was still to be awake. He had learned from a past adventure that L was an insomniac. Near got out of bed and silently walked out of his already opened door. He got to the elevator and input the fifteenth floor.

As the elevator started it's destination upwards, Near thought about the older teen and the adventure they had years ago. Near's home was destroyed by a deadly virus and he barely escaped it. He was only able to do so because of a member of Wammy's. F died to bring Watari information on the virus and to bring Near to safety. Near remembered clearly all L did for him and another young girl. As the elevator came to the fifteen floor, Near got out and walked down the hall still thinking of the older teen who had named him and brought him to Wammy's House. Wammy's House was were he met Mello, a boy who would occasionally bully him, and Matt, another boy that tried his best to keep Mello… well, mellow. Near allowed a brief small smile to grace his face.

The elevator dinged to signify it reached Near's destination. It's doors opened and he walked past them in silence. He walked down the length of the hall passing a few doors for the largest door at the end of the hall.

Near remembered how it was L who accepted F's gift while Watari was away. Near was tested for the deadly virus and when he repeatedly came out negative he was finally released. Near could remember how terrified he was, of all the poking, prodding, and the slight pain he had to endure during the testing. When he was released, he ran out of the lab and frantically held on to L, the only person who was always present while Near endured the bodily invasion. He could remember L's surprised eyes at being held on to, the sweets the young detective offered him as a way of consoling, the moment L tried to reassure him when it became evident all L's data was lost. Near remembered the first toy he was ever gifted.

Near finally made it to the large door and timidly knocked thrice. After only a few seconds, the door was opened a crack to reveal one deep obsidian eye. The door opened fully to show all of L. Without a word, the pale raven stood aside to allow Near entrance, and so he walked in. L looked over Near in silence. He seemed to be checking for anything that might be out of place towards his youngest successor. L must have found what he was looking for, "Don't worry." Near regarded L with a nod. "Go to sleep." L was now steering the younger towards his own bed. L lifted up the covers while Near crawled in beneath them. Once Near had laid himself as he wanted, L began covering him with the sheets and a blanket he obtained from a nearby chair.

After L was satisfied with tucking Near in, he walked to his computer station on the other side of the room and resumed working on a case. The room was already dark save for the blue haze the computer emitted. It was very relaxing to Near, but the boy still could not find sleep. He merely listened as L typing away on his keyboard.

Near wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he heard the light typing cease. Curious, Near focused his sight on the spindly detective to find him staring at him. "Why are you not sleeping?"

"It hasn't come yet. I am trying."

L continued with his staring before replying, "You are still worrying." It had not been a question but a statement and so Near did not answer back.

L went through the process of saving his work on his computer. He then had it shut down and when he was done with that, he stood up on his chair to step off of it. He grabbed his laptop from aside his computer and walked towards Near and his own bed. He then climbed on top of it and crawled over to where Near was. When he reached the side of Near's head, he lifted the pillows there and flung them on to the floor below. L resumed his crouching position as he had been at his computer station and opened his laptop. As it was starting up, he skillfully balanced it on top of his knees. He immediately started typing away.

"Do not worry. I will be with you tomorrow, just as I am right now. Sleep."

As Near continued to listen to L's soft typing, Near did fall to sleep.

.·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·.

**Author's Note **: Hello. Um, I'm going to need some input on one of my decisions. In the first chapter of CD, I made the decision that L and B are related and I was going to get more into that when a topic with Watari will make itself present in the future of this story. I am now second guessing that decision and I'm sure I stated my discomfort of the decision before hand. So I wanted to know you all's take on it. Should the two be related? I can write out the story either way concerning the situation so it is no problem if the majority would rather L and B not be related. I strongly believe they aren't brothers but for this story, but I was going to make it so. Please consider these two factors if you want to give me your input on the idea.

• It is stated that B was born with Shinigami eyes, meaning he could see the name and lifespan of others. He used the knowledge of his victim's life spans to his advantage when murdering them. It was obvious that B never knew L's name. With one look at L, he would have already knew his name. This has me assume the two have never met face to face before, indicating they could not be brothers.

• Beyond Birthday looks exactly like L. He is wearing heavy make up to achieve this feat, or at least I strongly believe he is doing so. He knows just how to act like L as well, down to the bad posture and little habits. How is B able to mimic L so well without ever having met the other? He couldn't have learned how L looks or acts like because no one has ever seen L. The only thing I can come up with is that B learned from another person who was in the orphanage who had seen L when L may have been growing up there. But I must keep in thought, it was never confirmed that L even grew up at the orphanage. Nor that B was good at mimicking L, we just usually assume so.

Your help in the matter would be greatly appreciated.

I hope you all liked the chapter, it is quite short, only to explain a little more on the pasts of L's successors. I hope you like Mello's and Matt's scene. The chapter is also just to tie you over for the next chapter since it will be of the first day of school. Oh, and I did include the happenings of L Change The World. I did in fact enjoy the movie very much. We all got to see a human side of L that we did not see in the Deathnote manga so much which is really great for us fans. And the more light hearted parts were also nice. I smiled when L was riding the bike. I added the LCTW happenings to anchor a past for Near and to bring an existing closeness to him and L. Obviously, L would have been much younger at the time, but I think it's cool to think of a young L already saving the world from people wanting to take it over or destroy it blah blah blah. I was set on Near being English, but now that I've added his living in Taiwan into the story, it's a little weird now. But since Near only spoke English in the movie, I think I'll have it that Near is English and ended up in Taiwan lol I don't know. Some of these kids have strange pasts. I'd like it if Ohba discussed a little more of L's own past.

I'm sorry again for writing such long author's notes. It's quite obvious I don't have much of an outside life and I'm not quite sure why I fee the need to explain trivial matters. Fan art in next chapter. Have a lovely day.


End file.
